$\dfrac{4}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = \dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{4 \times 2}{7 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{8}{49} $